Rising of a Geass Army
by Morpheus Dream Maker
Summary: Five years after his supposed death at the hands of the hero Zero. Lelouch vi Britannia is forced to leave his island hide away in order to confront a mysterious foe, who has brought death and violence the world had entered after five years of peace.
1. Chapter One: Deaths Begin Anew

**Disclaimer:** I am not the, creator or owner of Code Geass and am not earning any money with spreading my Code Geass fanfic. All right to the characters and world, belong to Sunrise, directed by Gorō Taniguchi, and written by Ichirō Ōkouchi.

* * *

><p><strong>Rising of a Geass Army by Morpheus_Dream_Maker <strong>

**Chapter One:**

**Deaths Begin Anew**

* * *

><p>"In financial news there was a sharp down turn in stock in several Sakuradite mining companies in Japan, with the discovery of large vein of the high temperature super conductor in the Outback of the independent Nation of Australia." An Asian female voice carried from the wide flat screen television on the wall and through the large and very dimly lit room.<p>

The words mingled with the only other noise that echoed through the room that of buttons of a computer's keypad being tapped rapidly, and repeatedly by long and white fingertips that moved with purpose over them. Abruptly a heavy sigh followed the silence of the noise from the bottoms of the computer's keypad. Then with a creak as the chair before computer keypad and the monitor upon the desk and young man in his early twenties turned, about to face the far wall the television was mounted upon the wall.

The young man seated in the chair placed his elbow upon the armrest and touched his fingertips to his right cheek as the white glow from the computer's monitor streamed over the left profile of the young man. His violet eyes gazed over the television on the wall that had an eerie shade of blue, lit most of the room that was sparsely furnished. He took in the sight of the woman with the short black hair who looked to be in her early to mid-thirties dressed in blue blazer and white blouse beneath it as she sat behind a desk within a television studio with a simple bright green back drop.

"The price of Sakuradite has dropped greatly in Japan from two hundred, thousand yen down to one hundred, twenty-five thousand yen with this breaking news. It is likely to drop further in the coming weeks when mineral experts estimation on the supply of Sakuradite in the Outback of the Nation of Australia." As the woman continued to speak the young man's violet eyes then moved downward on the screen to the bar that scrolled by with symbols and numbers of the Japanese stock exchange.

Then a male voice announcer's voice spoke off screen within the Newsroom's studio. "Thank you Miss Akemi Kobayashi for that financial news, now to on site reporter Daichi Maki in the Industrial section of the satellite city of Shinjuku on the outskirts of Tokyo City."

"Thank you Mr. Saito and my co-worker Akemi Kobayashi in the studio." While the reporter spoke the image on the TV's screen from the Asian woman in the studio to a long street and a tall man with dark brown hair dark eyes behind golden framed glasses. He dressed in a white shirt, loose dark blue tie and tanned slacks while he walked backwards down the street with a microphone held in one hand. "I am reporting from Shinjuku's Industrial section three weeks from the fifth annual celebration of the freedom of the world from a tyrant in The Black Demon King Lelouch." The young man in the room's violet eyes suddenly darted up to look at the image of the reporter on the television across from him in his bedroom. His of course were, drawn away from the television screen by the door chime to his room as his eyes darted up to the wall and the security monitors above the desk he sat at. The shifting images of both the exterior of a house and interior of rooms and corridors filled with a few people in uniforms of servants who worked within the house. On the last security screen was the image of a young women with long, lime green hair dressed in a towel who stood before a door and who without warning pressed her palm to the door's panel.

Suddenly with a swishing noise door to the left side of the desk the man sat at slide open and a woman stepped in without an invitation just as the reporter continued to speak. "The, reason I am reporting from Shinjuku's Industrial section is because of rumors that this year. Not only will the usual float dedicated to the masked hero of the world Zero who killed The Black Demon King otherwise known as Lelouch vi Britannia here in Tokyo City. This year the man himself will be in attendance seated upon the float which is still under construction here in Shinjuku's Industrial section."

"Truly Lelouch I didn't know how morbid you were until now." The lime green haired woman murmured in a cool and casual tone while Lelouch had reached for the flat screen's remote and muted it as she continued, "to listen every year about your death truly is even morbid even for my taste." "Yes it would be morbid of me if I sought out news reports about my death every year." Lelouch responded back gruffly as he rose from the desk chair and moved across to sit down on the side of his bed. He gesturing towards the chair that the young woman ignored as she walked off towards the television on the far wall. "Because you know that must I keep up with the financial news, in order to keep us both well pampered as we are in the gilded cage of ours for Leonard Zachary Botwright and Cera Cross." Lelouch added as he pointed to himself and then the lime green haired woman, before he then made a grand gesture with both arms and hands to the four walls of his bedroom and up towards the ceiling.

"You know I hate that you know my real name and prefer to be called C-two," the woman who called herself C-two responded, back firmly as she flashed a slightly angry glare of her golden eyes at Lelouch. She then stopped at the wall beside the television. She began to dry her hair with the towel about her head while she glanced back to Lelouch opened her mouth to say something else, before she stopped. The image on the television's screen shifted from the reporter in the street to the sky and a battle of eight Knightmare frames overhead. Seven of the eight Knightmares were humanoid in appearance while the eighth was more a jumble of three different colored shapes connected together. The main body of the jumble shaped Knightmare was, a large, orange, upside down trapezoid. The trapezoid body was, flanked by two bright red parallelograms with large green cylinders, attached to one side of both parallelograms. There were two more cylinders supported above and suspended beneath the Knightmare's trapezoid body.

Lelouch dove for the remote to restore sound to the television while both he and C-two watched explosions erupted around and upon three black and white Knightmare frames in the air. "I am Lord, Jeremiah Gottwald Field Commander of the U.F.N's army the Black Knights, and captain of the royal guards of her Highness Empress Nunnally vi Britannia." A male voice boomed from the jumble shaped Knightmare while three of the Knightmares in the same colors soared back and forth to engage the remaining three black and white Knightmare frames. "I and my Knights have permission to be in Japanese air space from an agreement between Prime Minister Kaname and C.E.O of the Black Knights Zero." This announcement from Jeremiah Gottwald caused the image to expand to capture more of the sky battle between the six humanoid Knightmares. Lelouch and C-two watched in horror while the Knightmares streak through the air while beam weapons streamed out at the both sets of Knightmares. Each of the frames able to block or absorb the others attacks with violet shielded systems.

"Are those the tenth generation Knightmares frame the Lancelot Flyers'?" C-two shouted out as suddenly one of the orange, red and green Knightmares was, caught suddenly by the one of the black and white Knightmares. She and Lelouch then watched in horror as the chest, which for a moment had the sigil of Geass on the black and white Knightmare before it opened up to reveal a seemly secret weapon before a pulsated beam of dark crimson plasma shot out Knightmare and against the Lancelot Flyer's violet shields that quickly shattered away. The black and white Knightmare then seemed to leap backwards as the plasma consumed the Lancelot Flyer. Lelouch's amethyst eyes widen as he watched as the other two Lancelot Flyers who were so quickly destroyed in succession and left only Jeremiah's Knightmare with the only remaining, Knightmare against four.

"Jeremiah radio for back-up you fool," Lelouch shouted at the screen before him as he watched as he dropped down onto the dark carpeted floor of his bedroom. He watched along-side C-Two as Jeremiah launched all four, cylinder harkens at the now four humanoid Knightmares. They buzzed around as the, harkens continued to miss their targets and plunged and smashed violently into the upper floors of the buildings within the Shinjuku's Industrial section. A sick feeling filled Lelouch's stomach as he watched as the camera, man began to run backwards away from the rumble that began to rain down as the black and white circle Jeremiah and repeatedly used their own harkens crash into the body of the custom Knightmare. The image jerked about and static began to distort the image. There as a thin layer of perspiration upon Lelouch's brow and his mouth seemed to have dried up as he watched the four Knightmare frames cut the cables to Jeremiah's harkens while his Knightmare rotated. It seemed too spiraled out of control through the air as it began to collide with the sides of the buildings while trying to escape the four able bodied attackers.

"I am, Lord Jeremiah Gottwald and I shalln't be defeated by you vermin," Lelouch heard fear in Jeremiah's words and being a superb, combat tactician he knew that Jeremiah was about to be defeated, and most likely die at the hands of these unknown Knightmare pilots. Even though Lelouch knew, the out come that would soon come to past he watched as hatches in Jeremiah's Knightmare before missiles were, launched out at the four enemy Knightmares. The camera man seemed to have calmed down as the image gradually settled down even as the four black and white Knightmares destroyed the missiles quickly as they flew to the encircle Jeremiah's Knightmare as their chest cannons before the pulsating plasma beams erupts from them and engulfed Jeremiah's Knightmare. It then exploded into smoking heap that before it plummeted onto the deserted Shinjuku streets.

"T-t-this is D-daichi M-maki," the reporter who had been speaking easier stuttered out nervously as the camera panned away from Knightmares that soared upwards into the partly cloudy sky. The image of the reporter slightly disheveled appeared on the television screen as he continued to report. "Lord Jeremiah Gottwald and his Knight guards have all been k-k-k-illed by some unknown attackers in some very new and unfamiliar Knightmare frames. What the Holy Britannian Empire, and Empress Nunnally vi Britannia's government or the U.F.N will, response to this unprovoked attack." With that said Lelouch turned the television with the remote and rose up from the carpeted floor of his bedroom and moves towards the intercom beside his bedroom's door.

"Carine, please wake up Artorius and have him fuel up the jet and file a flight plan for Japan. Then inform Guinevere that Miss Cross, and I will be leaving for a few weeks." Lelouch speaks firmly into the intercom while he glanced towards C-Two who rested up against the wall beside the flat screen television. Her eyes tightly closed, though he knew that she most likely searching her brain, for any knowledge of who could have created the Knightmare and brand it with the sigil of the Geass order.

"Yes Mister, Botwright." The young female voice responded back before the intercom clicked off and Lelouch took a deep breath and moved to drop down into the desk chair he had been, seated in a short time ago. He wished that he could go back to the business of simply making money from the computer programs for Knightmare hardware. Now he sat there as he stared indifferently at the computer monitor as he pondered who it was that had destroyed the stable peace his supposed death and the death of countless others that had been five short years.


	2. Chapter Two: Actions Taken

**Disclaimer:** I am not the, creator or owner of Code Geass and am not earning any money with spreading my Code Geass fanfic. All right to the characters and world, belong to Sunrise, directed by Gorō Taniguchi, and written by Ichirō Ōkouchi.

* * *

><p><strong>Rising of a Geass Army by Morpheus_Dream_Maker<strong>

**Chapter Two:**

**Actions Taken**

* * *

><p>"Yes, you heard me correctly!" Shouted a twenty-something blonde haired man dressed in a slightly disheveled black uniform as he strolled beside Suzaku Kururugi down a bright lite corridor with white and metical colored walls floor and ceil. "Yes deploy all the Knightmare of Horai Island even those Knightmares of Zero's personal guards!" Suzaku grinned beneath his slick black helmet as he stared out through its' violet tinted visor. It was a bit amusing to him to see his aid; Asher Courtman, who was usual always neatly dressed, calm, and diplomatic in normal situations. Now the man strolled beside him in a disheveled uniform only partly buttoned up and with his white under shirt hanging out as he shouted orders into the secure military phone in his hand.<p>

Then again, Suzaku had to remain himself for about the tenth time in the last fifteen minutes that the attack on Lord Jeremiah, a member of Black Knights, while visiting one of the nations in the U.F.N wasn't a normal situation to handle for himself or his support staff. "I'm aware that Captain Kōzuki isn't on the base to lead the Zero's personal guards," Asher shouted louder and woke Suzaku out of his thoughts and back to the reality around him. "Listen, Sergeant simply call out the captain of the first squad, Captain Kōzuki's second-in-command the junior Lieutenant Gavde command Zero's personal Knightmare squads." Said Asher flipped close the cell phone case and pocketed it before he glanced to Suzaku in his black and dark purple suit, cape and helmet.

"Damn this military bureaucracy, and the idiot military personnel who can't seem to get anything done right in a crisis," Asher huffed as he begin to slowly move to straighten out his uniform and finished with the black and white marked cap above his blonde head. This caused Suzaku to chuckle from beneath his helmet with the distortion of the noise causing the light chuckle to be deeper and allowing it to echo slightly within the corridor.

"Asher, relax it may seem that way right now, but military personnel have simply been trained to follow certain protocols and a chain of command, that is meant to keep them from dying on the battlefield." Suzaku murmured back as his gloved right hand rose up to touch his fingertips to the vision of his helmet, it truly seemed still marvel Suzaku how his friend Lelouch had ever truly gotten used to never being able to touch his face in public. Especially during his time in the costume of the C.E.O of the Black Knights when they had been a resistance cell, so many year before his death and his, Suzaku's own hand.

"Yes, of course Zero," remarked Asher as both he and Suzaku came to a halt in the corridor before a heavy metal door with a key pad upon the right hand side of the doorframe at waist level. The blonde man turned and glanced over the slick and smooth helmet and vision of Suzaku's. "It just galls me that such rules exist in the Black Knight, as the military wing of the U.F.N is all."

Suzaku chuckled again a bit more heartily then he had earlier and then turned his helmeted head in Asher's direction. "Yes well those rules as you call them have always existed in the Black Knight, even back when you were part of the resistance. Suzaku began to say as he reached up casually his left hand to begin punching with his thumb the code on the built in key pad of his helmet. He ready to get a secure audio connection up with the political brains behind his guise in the form of Schneizel el Britannia and added. "Of course you were part of the spy network and not in the military body of the Black Knights then Asher. Now go up to communications to contention our military base in Kyōto, and have them relay a message for Captain Kōzuki and get her prepared and returned from her military leave." Suzaku said as the earpiece in his helmet slide into his left ear while a brief whistling tone pours into his left ear before a deep yet pleasant and refined voice spoke up very politely into his ear.

"I Schneizel el Britannia am here to serve you Master Zero in whatever why you are in need of your humble servant," Suzaku smiled hidden behind the vision and then moved to then punch a code into the key pad and then glanced back towards Asher.

"Go on up to communications Asher, you don't have high enough clearance for this." Suzaku remarked his right hand's thumb hovering over the key pad of the door ready to open it. Asher nodded his head and gave a perfect military salute still with his clothes slightly disheveled and the turned to head back down the corridor they both had come. "I am going to need your entire gift for handling politics Schneizel." Suzaku whispered as he watched Asher's retreat further and further down the corridor before he then pressed the last number of the code for the door, and it opened with a sizzling hiss to reveal a large, octagon room with white metallic colored walls with a white ceiling and carpeted floor.

"It is outrageous that a high ranking Britannian citizen like Lord Jeremiah Gottwald, along with his honor guard over the air space of Japan without their attackers being identified or captured!" A blonde-haired woman, with a pale white face and regel slightly up turned nose along with a slender jawline shouted out from one of the many monitors spread out on seven of the eight walled chamber.

The eight walls housed the door that had slide back for Suzaku to stride into the chamber, his gaze moved quickly to the four high ranking members of the Black Knights station at the Black Knight's military base on Horai Island within the chamber and then to the faces of every person on the wall monitors. He moved towards the nearest chair around the open ringed table in the center of the room as abruptly a dark brown haired man spoke up from the monitor to the long curly haired blond immediate right.

"In all duty respect to the Prime Minister li Britannia of the Holy Britannian Empire the attack on Lord Gottwald a field commander of the Black Knight, I might add." Here the paused and bowed his head slightly while he pinched at the bridge of his nose. "Happened only within the last half hour or so, and as far as anyone can tell from the video the colors and configuration are of no known countries Knightmare Frames."

"Yes and the fact that your stationed members of the Black Knights failed to response to the attack or afterwards engage or capture them any one of those Knightmares is what exactly Prime Minister Kaname?" Cornelia li Britannia cut angrily across any more of Minister Kaname's speech as she seemed to glance about the room towards his monitor those in the command room on Horai Island.

Suzaku sat back impatiently in his chair while he waited for the advice from Schneizel on the audio link, though he knew he might have to wait a little bit. The skilled politician like Schneizel liked to get a feel for the landscape before he gave his advice about what to do in every political situation. So Suzaku had to wait out this very volatile conference meeting on the subject of the unknown attackers of Lord Gottwald. "I promise you if there is no tireless investigation into this matter, I willn't allow my sister the Empress of Britannia to attend the U.F.N conference in Japan in three months' time."

That tirade over Suzaku was surprised that when Minister Kaname opened his mouth to response another woman responded firmly this time with dark brown hair and blue eyes, and a slightly olive white complexion. "Oddly enough Lord Xingke, is of the same opinion as the Britannian Prime Minister, and has gone up to the forbidden city now to speak with the Empress of the United States of China." A pained expression fluttered briefly upon the woman's face as she glanced apologetically with her eyes towards the monitor that held the face of Prime Minister Kaname on it.

"Zero hurry now, stand up and promise that the Black Knights will be on fuller alert for the conference and that you will personal attend with your own personal guards to protect the members of the U.F.N," Schneizel voice came in a rush within Suzaku's ear in a very breathless and panic fashion that he had never heard before. Instantly though before the debate or argument between the members of the Black Knight and U.F.N council could speak up Suzaku sprang to his feet. He shoving his chair away from him and this drew the attention of those in the chamber and on the monitors. "Also don't worry I will handle my sister in private to get her to not ruin the needed conference by keeping our baby sister the Empress from attending."

* * *

><p>"NO I WILLN'T ALLOW YOU TO HAVE A VISUAL IMAGE OF MYSELF, TO VERIFY THAT I AM WHO I SAY I AM!" Shouted a very loudly an irritated and dripping wet Kallen Stadfeld or as she prefer her mother's maiden name of Kōzuki in response to the male voice over the intercom phone in her bathroom. She held a fluffy black towel out before her naked breasts, stomach, hip and legs as she glared angrily at the monitor screen attached to the wall opposite her and the bathtub and shower of the bathroom.<p>

"But madam it is standard procedure that we get a visual conformation of your identity when we contact any officer off base on a secure line," The youthful voice of the commination officer murmured out in response while seeming slightly taken back by the emotion of rage directed at him by the as yet unseen woman he was speaking with.

"First off I am no madam but one of the few original officers of the Black Knights and second of all I am Kallen Kōzuki, the Captain of Zero's personal guard." Kallen said in a slightly calmer voice as she padded with a slight limp away from the intercom pad and back to the rim of the bathtub she had scrambled out and then fell out of to answer the call. She sighed weakly and winced several times as she moved to sit up on the bath tubs' rim while she moved the towel down one calf to her foot and then back up drying it off. "Now who are you calling me while I am on leave?"

"Ah, oh I'm Pr-pr-private Victor Benson," the male voice now spoke in a bit of a stuttered out nervously before he then calmed down and added in a much more professional voice. "Though I still need a visual of yourself Captain Kōzuki, even if you are who you say you are it is procedure and everyone even C.E.O Zero has to give a visual appearance. Even though mostly all that we get to see is his helmet and visor."

Giving a very tired and heavy sigh Kallen glanced up at the blacked out monitor screen at the man's response. Especially when he was speaking about a man who truly wasn't the real original Zero; whom she had truly been surprised as a classmate of her known as Lelouch Lamperouge. Of course, it was even more of a surprise to that he as a Britannian prince, who had been in line for the throne of her enemy country of Britannia. It was even a great surprise for her when she realized she had fallen in love with the man few months or so before, she had witnessed his death.

"Well Private Benson, you say we are on a secure line correct?" Kallen than commented after she had shook her head after the officer on the line had cleared his throat loudly at the silence that had lasted between them and asked in a firm voice.

"Yes Captain Kōzuki, we are on an Alpha one commination connection ma- Captain." Private Benson replied back with a bit of curiously tainting his voice.

"Well what if I give you my personal access code to verify my identity?" Kallen asked calmly and begin to move the towel up over her hip and up to her stomach slowly as it soaked up the chilly bath water from her skin, that was slowly begin to break out in goose bumps. Kallen briefly turned her thoughts away to the original Zero and to the current one whom she was mistaken had not been Suzaku Kururugi.

"Yes, but that is against the procedure," The man remarked back and caused Kallen to grit her teeth and move to wipe the water from the rounded fullness of her breasts and shook her damp short red hair and stared intensely at the monitor with her blue eyes.

"It will have to either be that or nothing at all Private Benson," Kallen abruptly barked out her anger again slowly boiling up from within her stomach and leaking into her voice. A grin tugged at the corner of her lips as the Private quickly seemed to think it alright and gave a weak grunt of defeat before she straighten up against the side of the bathtub. "Two, Kallen, Lelouch, one, love, forever, twenty-five."

The silence that followed her reciting her access code, strangely allowed her to think back to Lelouch and the sort of Zero, he had been and how it differed from the current man named Zero in command of the Black Knights. She truly missed him after the long five years since his death and a single tear began to trickle down her cheeks from her blue eyes from beneath her blinking eyelids. She quickly had to wipe her cheeks as the Private response." Conformed Captain Kōzuki, you are being recalled from your leave given the situation and are to report back within twenty-four hours to the Black Knight military base in the Tokyo city."

The private seemingly not wishing to continue to speak to Kallen then abruptly terminated the connection with a loud beep from the intercom's speaker, and left Kallen with her thoughts in the heavy silence. The silence though was only short lived as the intercom begin to beep repeatedly and loudly again and caused Kallen to limp across the bathroom. Her mood having truly returned to anger as she pressed the button to allow the call in, as she opened her mouth to unload the her frustration upon the unfortunate caller. Kallen's mouth though had dropped into a gap and her body was numb and she collapsed to the tiled floor of her bathroom at the voice and words of her new caller.

"Q-1, we need to speak and I would like for you to bring along Zero to Tokyo Tower at the top observation platform at eleven thirty in three days' time," Kallen silently stared up from her kneeling position, as her mouth opened and closed. It was the hauntingly familiar voice she had heard only ever again in her dreams in the last five years, but now brought to life in her waking hours.

"Who are you?" Kallen shouted back though there was no strength behind her voice as her heart began a fierce race within the ribcage that separated it from her rounded and still tightly perky breasts.

"You know who it is Kallen and I will explain everything when I met you and Zero at Tokyo Tower in three days." The voice said firmly and confidently before the intercom began to beep again as the call abruptly was terminated and leaving Kallen in a turmoil of emotions and caused her to sit back on her hunches and simply scream with a mixture of anger and joy that filled her mother's apartment in Kyōto.

* * *

><p>"Do you truly think that it was wise to contact Kallen without using a filter on your voice Lelouch?" C two murmured as he watched Lelouch close his cell phone up slip it into the front, right pocket of his slacks as he wore a white sweater. He reaching up to run his fingers through the blond locks of the wig as he checked to make certain it was securely upon his head and covering up his short black hair.<p>

"It had to be done Cera, or else we wouldn't have any access to the high security of the Black Knights, to combat this group, who is shattering the relative peace the world has been in for the last five years." Lelouch retorted back as he grinned and stared through the green contact lens over his eyes, which would prevent him from accidently geassing anyone he looked outside his and Cera Cross's gilded cage of and island home. "Oh, and try to remember that once we leave this island and are away from my geassed siblings. You should call me Leonard or perhaps even Mr. Botwright."

"Fine Leonard and please stop calling me Cera, because I will be using the name Cesarina Geaswitch in public and C-two in private." C-two remarked back as she stuck out briefly and teasingly her tongue at Lelouch while she sat back on the couch with her stuffed Cheese-kun in her lap as she wore a now a knee length blue pleated skirt. She was wearing knee high black socks and blue and white sailor suit jacket over a white blouse as her hair was in ponytails.

"Alright though go and change your clothes before the plane is ready, you look like your more of a child then a mature young adult for heavens' sake." Lelouch said in stern voice that caused C-two to simply smirk and raise up from the plush black couch cushion with a bounce in her step. She then stepped up to him and leaned forward bringing her face within inches of his and stared into his eyes before she spun about and step around him to prance off through the island home for her bedroom to change her attire.

Her long green hair waving with the very playfully bounce even as she stopped in the corridor outside the living room and glanced back over her shoulder at Lelouch. "This will be one fine holiday your taking me out for after five years her Lelouch, thank you." She smirked wickedly and then disappeared into the corridor as Lelouch dropped with a soft thud onto the couch and throw back his head. She could still be something of a pain and a bit childish at times since their arrival on the island, and truly he would be grateful for some time with more serious people to deal with rather than his young and immortal witch, of a companion.


End file.
